


Pluto - LuRen

by M_0498



Series: Galaxy [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_0498/pseuds/M_0498
Summary: Renjun remembering how he fell in love with Lucas
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Galaxy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478234
Kudos: 2





	Pluto - LuRen

There's something beautiful about loneliness. The way we get to be closer to ourselves and our own thoughts. I like me. It took some time, but I got here. The sun is far, and not always shining in my life, but I've learned how to appreciate the little sun rays silently making their ways through the dark clouds in the morning. 

There was a time when I had little to no hope on me, less on other people, so I've decided to isolate myself. It took many months. When I was finally gone, the people around me were divided in two groups. First, there were the ones that got totally shocked. "I can't believe he did this", "He was so centered, how did it happen?'' and variations.

The second group was formed by my closest friends, or something like that, never had real close friends, and they were what I had that looked most similar to a close relationship. They weren't surprised at all and almost not sad, just disappointed. 

After some days the sun started looking back at me. In the form of a giant man, wide arms that made an orbit around myself, shining smiles and radiant laughter that made me less dark and less lonely. Like a dog, yes, a big dog. More than once, he took me on walks, always holding my small fingers between his, not letting me go even when we were eating. Which led to a very funny scene involving hot dogs and mustard on white t-shirts. But that is a story for another time. 

One of our friends compared me with a (not anymore) planet. He said I acted around Lucas just like Pluto around the Sun. I stayed in the darkness for a long period of time, almost not realising the presence of him right there, almost losing his bright being. It took even more time to see that the way he was looking at me was not friendly, but filled with love. But when I finally did, it made me magnetized, I can’t get away anymore.

And so, I must confess. Because I do love him. I love you, Lucas, if you are reading this. I love, love, love and love you. And I do not intend on losing your sight, your light, your embrace. You're my Sun, and I'm all yours.


End file.
